Should it End?
by Dark Orihime
Summary: Ketika saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, tanpa mengetahui suatu kenyataan telah mengikuti kita, bukankah akan menghancurkan masa indah kita?/bingung/Mind to RnR?


A/N: Neeeeee... Hyuka balik ke FFN dengan fandom baru, VOCALOID! Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine!

Warning: Ngaco, berbelit-belit, dll.

...

Pagi hari sudah menggantikan malam yang kelam. Bulan dan bintang tergantikan oleh matahari yang bersinar hangat, seakan mengatakan 'selamat pagi' pada seluruh dunia. Cahayanya menembus gorden, menyinari seorang gadis honeyblonde yang sedang tertidur.

Perlahan mata gadis itu terbuka, menampakan manik azure yang berbinar sayu, masih mengantuk. Ia menguap sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berjalan terkantuk-kantuk menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, ia pun berpakaian. Pakaiannya tampak santai, karena ini memang hari Minggu. Ia mengenakan kaus off-shoulder oranye, lalu ia beri kaus putih yang hanya menutupi hingga dadanya, dengan tulisan 'Friendship'. Ia juga memakai jeans 3/4 dan sneakers putih. Rambut honeyblonde-nya ia jepit dengan 4 jepit putih, dan sebuah pita putih yang sudah jadi ciri khasnya. Dan ia pun mengenakan kacamata minusnya.

Rin Hanami namanya. Gadis honeyblonde ini memang sedikit tomboi, tapi kesan manisnya masih melekat padanya. Ia selalu menjadi juara kelas dikelasnya. Ia juga menjadi idola sekolah.

Rin turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Dibawah sudah ada Kaachan, Touchan, dan Rinto yang masih asyik memainkan mainannya. Maklum baru masuk TK. Sedangkan Rin sendiri sudah kelas 2 SMA. Terpaut jauh 'kan?

"Rin-neechan! Ohayou!" Sahut Rinto semangat dan berlari kearah Rin dan memeluknya.

"Ohayou mo, Rinto-kun," sapa Rin seraya mengelus lembut kepala pirang Rinto. Rinto menarik tangan Rin, mengajaknya ke meja makan. Ia pun duduk dan menatap makanan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Sepiring chicken teriyaki, dan nasi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Rin pun memakannya, setelah mengucapkan 'ittadakimasu'.

"Rin-chan, hari ini kamu mau kemana? Kok cantik banget?" Tanya Kaachan, seraya memasukkan potongan chicken teriyaki kemulutnya. Wajah Rin hanya memerah malu.

"M-mau kencan sama Len," jawabnya kaku. Sebenarnya Rin tidak mau mengatakannya, karena nanti Kaachan akan menghujaninya dengan berbagai kalimat.

"Oooooh, ya sudah. Kalau begitu titip salam buat Len ya," kata Kaachan lalu melanjutkan makannya. Rin hanya melongo. 'Tumben Kaachan tidak cerewet seperti biasanya?' Pikirnya.

...

Rin POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat Len menunggu. Eh? Aku belum mengenalkan Len? Haha, maaf.

Len itu pacarku sejak SMP kelas 8. Lengkapnya, Kagamine Len. Anaknya tinggi, 7 senti diatasku, umurnya kepaut setahun, wajahnya shota #ditabokLen, baik hati dan tampan. Sekilas, kami seperti anak kembar. Dengan rambut honeyblonde yang sama, hanya saja rambutnya ia ponytail, mata azure yang sama. Tapi maaf, kami bukan anak kembar.

"Rin!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan melihat Len yang berdiri dibawah pohon Sakura yang berguguran seraya melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun berlari kearahnya.

"Lama menunggu?" Tanyaku dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kecil. "Tidak, aku juga baru sampai 5 menit yang lalu,"

"Ayo, entar kesiangan lagi," ajakku dan menggenggam tangannya. Len hanya mengikuti kemana aku berjalan.

Kami mulai berjalan menuju Crypton Mall. Aku dan Len berkeliling, dan tak jarang juga aku meminta pendapat tentang apa yang aku lihat. Entah baju, sepatu, apalagi aksesoris. Len kadang juga tak bisa memberi pendapat, karena dia tak pernah tertarik dengan begituan.

"Nee, Len, lapar nih. Cari makan yuk?"

Ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengajakku menuju sebuah kafe box yang terletak tak jauh dari sana.

"Sudah, kau mau pesan apa? Aku yang traktir," ujar Len menatapku dengan senyuman yang terpajang diwajahnya.

"E-eh, ti-tidak usah, nanti merepotkan," ujarku pelan. Len hanya menghela nafas.

"Rin, sekali-sekali bolehlah aku traktir kamu. Entar aku dianggap cowok yang nggak punya uang lagi, nggak pernah traktir pacarnya," jelasnya seraya terkekeh. Aku hanya menunduk malu.

"Ya sudah, aku pesan cappucino latte dan croissant saja," ujarku akhirnya. Len memanggil waitress yang berdiri tak jauh dari meja kami. Len pun menyebutkan pesanan kami berdua, dan waitress itupun berlalu seraya membawa catatan pesanan kami.

"Rin, kamu kenapa sih diem terus? Kita 'kan sudah 3 tahun pacaran? Masa kamu masih belum kebiasa sama aku?" Tanya Len bertubi-tubi. Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa, cuma aku agak lelah saja, kemarin aku baca novel sampai larut malam," sergahku. Len hanya mengangguk. Kami pun kembali terjebak dalam keheningan, sampai pesanan kami pun datang. Kami pun makan dalam hening.

...

Selesai makan, kami pun berniat pulang. Tapi Len membawaku dulu menuju sebuah taman dekat mall. Kami pun mencari tempat duduk didekat air mancur.

"Rin,"

Suara Len menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh, dan menatap Len yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tunggu sebentar, aku mulai merasa wajah Len lebih tirus dari biasanya.

"Rin, kau mencintaiku tidak?"

Pertanyaannya membuatku terenyak. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu?

"Tentu saja Len! Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyaku heran. Len hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya," sergahnya. Aku kembali menatap air mancur dihadapanku. Sementara, Len terlihat mengernyit. Aku pun merasa tidak enak.

"Len, kamu kenapa?" Tanyaku padanya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ti-" belum sempat ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, Len langsung tidak sadarkan diri dipangkuanku. Sontak aku langsung panik.

"Len! Kau kenapa?! Len!"

Orang-orang disekitarku langsung menghampiriku. Ada yang menelpon ambulans, tapi aku tidak peduli. Air mataku sudah mengalir deras. Len tetap tidak membuka matanya. Tak lama, ambulans pun datang. Len pun dibawa oleh ambulans itu, aku juga ikut ambulans itu dan menatap wajah Len yang pucat dan tirus.

...

Aku menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Len di depan pintu ruang ICU, tempat Len diperiksa. Jantungku sudah berdegup cepat, membuat dadaku sedikit sesak. Aku sudah tak kuat memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Len. Tak lama dokter yang menangani Len keluar. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanyaku cepat. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mendengar jawabannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Dokter itu menghela nafas sejenak.

"Keadaan Kagamine sudah memburuk. Sekarang ia sedang dalam keadaan kritis," jelas dokter itu pelan. Hatiku serasa disayat oleh pisau yang tajam.

"Dia punya penyakit apa dok?"

"Thalasemia," jawab dokter itu. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Seingatku, Len tidak pernah mengatakan padaku tentang ini. Aku pun masuk keruangan itu, dan melihat Len yang terbaring diranjang dengan berbagai peralatan menempel ditubuhnya. Termasuk elektrokardiograf yang menampilkan grafik detak jantungnya yang melemah.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang tertidur itu. Lama, hingga air mataku mulai mengalir lagi melihat wajahnya. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum, wajah yang selalu menatapku dengan lembut, wajah yang membuat siapapun yang menatap wajahnya akan merasa tenang. Kini wajah itu tergantikan oleh wajah yang begitu pucat, tirus dan lelah.

"Len,"

Air mataku mengalir semakin deras, menetes ketangan Len yang sedari tadi kugenggam erat.

"Kumohon sadarlah," pintaku, Len tetap hening. Aku terus menangis, tak peduli berapa banyak air mata yang keluar. Biarlah air mata ini terus mengalir. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu bergerak ditanganku. Secara reflek, aku langsung melihat Len yang mulai bergerak. Matanya mulai terbuka, dan mengerang sedikit.

"Rin?"

Aku langsung tersenyum bahagia melihat Len yang sudah sadar. Aku langsung memeluknya.

"Syukurlah Len, syukurlah!" Ujarku senang. Len hanya terbengong saja. Akupun melepaskan pelukanku, takut Len akan kehabisan nafas.

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau dirumah sakit Len. Tadi kau pingsan," jawabku, masih tersenyum bahagia. Len hanya diam.

"Rin, maaf," katanya. Aku hanya heran mendengarnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku mungkin tidak bisa menemanimu hingga akhir,"

JDEEER! Langsung aku terenyak mendengarnya.

"Kau bicara apa Len?! Kau pasti bisa Len! Kau pasti sembuh!" Jeritku. Len hanya tersenyum padaku. Tangannya yang pucat menyentuh wajahku.

"Rin, aku mungkin tak akan berada disisimu lebih lama lagi, tapi aku tetap disini," ucapnya lembut seraya menunjuk dadaku. Menunjuk hatiku.

"Len..." Lirihku. Len kembali tersenyum padaku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, menautkan bibir kami untuk sesaat.

"Rin, arigatou to sayonara," mata Len mulai menutup. Perlahan, hingga akhirnya menyembunyikan manik azure miliknya untuk selamanya. Tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku terjatuh. Aku langsung melihat kearah elektrokardiograf. Datar. Grafiknya datar. Tanda kalau jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak.

"LEEEEN!"

...

Pemakaman Len berlangsung begitu lambat. Beberapa keluarga dan kerabat Len ikut melayatnya. Kini, semua hanya tinggal kenangan. Tak beberapa lama, orang-orang mulai berpergian, termasuk orang tua Len. Hanya tinggal aku dan Miku. Aku sudah tidak menangis. Aku sudah lelah menangis. Miku merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Micchan, salahkah kalau aku mengharapkan dia tetap disisiku?" Tanyaku. Miku hanya menatapku iba. Aku hanya menatap kosong nisan marmer dihadapanku. Nisan yang berukirkan nama yang aku cintai. 'Kagamine Len'.

"Kau tidak salah mengharapkan dia tetap disisimu, tapi ini sudah kehendak Tuhan," ucap Miku, terus memelukku, berusaha memberikan semangat. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap langit mendung, kelihatannya akan hujan. Perlahan, rintikan air berjatuhan, menghujani aku dan Miku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Nee, Len, kamu bahagia disana? Aku janji, aku pasti bahagia disini. Tapi, aku mungkin tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Karena kau adalah bagian dari hidupku," ucapku pelan. Ya Tuhan, air mataku mengalir lagi. Miku melepaskan pelukannya dan mengajakku pulang. Aku hanya menuruti dan mengikuti Miku menuju mobilnya.

'Rin, terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu,'

Suara Len. Aku dapat mendengarnya. Tepat ditelingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Aku juga Len. Aku mencintaimu selamanya,"

END

A/N: Nanda kore wa? Lagi-lagi fic abal abal dari saya... Udah ah males banyak bacot, Mind to review?


End file.
